


Under the table

by Taaya



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, Footsie, Jim Being an Idiot, M/M, banquet, diplomatic mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jim wanted was to play a little footsie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidshirtjimkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidshirtjimkirk/gifts).



It was going to be a boring evening, Jim just knew it was. They were at Oridian, a planet once colonized by humans. Obviously Khan’s ship had not been the only one with cryo chambers. This one was launched a little earlier than the one with the genetically engineered warriors, manned by a crew of 50 people, trying to escape from war, conquer and being inferior to superhumans. They had been travelling 50 years, until their shipped crashlanded on a uninhabited planet on which their defrosting sequence was started. 

Now they had inhabited the planet, a thriving society, but without the material to build more ships that were able to travel through space. Now their planet had been discovered and they were eager not only to learn what happened to the home planet of their ancestors, but also to become a member of the Federation. 

And now they were here. The Enterprise had to transport the diplomats and wait for them to get the Oridians to sign the treaty. Today they finally went through everything and Oridian was the newest member of the Federation and so tonight there would be a banquet. 

“I just hate this things”, Bones complained, tugging and pulling at his dress uniform. “Why do you always have to drag me with you on times like these? Going out to a party is fine, but in this clothes? How is anyone supposed to have fun in them?” 

“I bet we will not have any fun whatsoever”, Jim murmured. “I mean I love good food and I love it that this time you can not tell me I should switch to salad when I can have cake, but two days of celebration? Sleeping on the planet? Listening to speeches? It will be like graduation day at the Academy just without the nice, slightly tippsy girls that try to get you to make out in a dark corridor because they like the slight fear of being caught in the act by an admiral.” If he remembered correctly he had been caught three times that day. Although the one where he actually made out with a blond vice admiral should not count…. 

“I do think it is a fascinating opportunity to study the sociological differences between two groups of the same species that developed detached from each other for such a long time”, Spock destroyed Jim’s little daydream of his graduation day. Still the captain smiled at his best friend. 

“Who would have thought that we are going to a party and YOU would be the one to actually look forward to it?”, he asked jokingly and patted Spock’s arm lightly, careful not to tough naked skin. 

Spock raised an eyebrow in response and they stepped onto the transporter platform to beam down. 

~~~~~

It was not so bad after all. She was there. Jim didn’t even know her name but he had talked to her twice in the last few days. She was gorgeous, eyes like a cat, dark brown hair and she had been flirting with him all along. It wasn’t love, hell no! There was only one love in his life. Well, maybe two, but one had the emotional rage of a computer and the other one at least acted the same. Although? At least the computer had flirted with him after one update, Spock had not! Anyway. Not love. But she would be fine to blow off some steam. Having a wife in every port of call, that was what life on a ship was supposed to look like, right? There was nothing wrong with having a little fun as long as he made sure she wanted it as well. And that he was not going to break her heart once he left. 

And so he was enjoying the evening a lot. Dancing with her, flirting with her. And they even sat at the same table, though she was on the other side, facing him, right next to Spock. 

During one particularly boring speech he decided to make the next move and stretched out his leg. He caressed her foot with his own, trying to give it a massage, even through his rather hard standard issue boots. And she was answering. Soon they were playing footsie and nobody seemed to notice. 

Jim moved a little closer to the table, acting as if he did not want to drop anything of the cake he was just eating onto his lap, but he reached out even further, trying to move up that leg. He changed his mind and slipped out of his boot only with a little help of his other foot, so that he could feel more. Now he was back at that leg, slowly moving upwards, petting it, massaging it. She was quite muscular, more than any woman he ever had. But he liked it. 

His leg kept climbing but … it was strange. He could have sworn that it be her left leg by the way she sat at the table, but it was her right one. How the hell did she position her legs? And when he made his way to her lap … 

Hold on, was that an erection?! Women should not … He startled and moved under the table. Jim did not even need to find a lame excuse to do so as he had dropped his fork in shock. No, the woman was wearing a rather short dress and there was definetely no erection, but Spock was showing a rather impressive bulge. 

~~~~~

It felt like days until he felt calm enough to get up again. For a moment he had thought about crawling over to Spock and giving him a little helping hand so that once they had to stand up and take their leave for the night, his problem would not be that obvious anymore. But it would look suspicious if he stayed under the table for too long. And he did not even know if Spock wanted it. Truly wanted it, not just needed it. 

Jim got back on his chair and looked over to Spock. It was kinda cute to see the pointy tips of his ears flushed greenish, but Jim would not let himself indulge in the view. “I’m so so sorry”, he mouthed, hoping that no one would notice. And then Spock mouthed something back. Was it ‘how could you’? No. The beginning wasn’t quite right and the second syllable was completely wrong. Oh good lord, was it ‘continue’?! And just when Spock added a silent ‘please’ Jim finally understood that this icy vulcan begged for him to finish what he had begun. 

Careful not to kick Spock Jim let his foot wander off again and soon his toes were rubbing up and down the length of Spock’s hardness, while his eyes fixed on his first officer. Spock tried to act as normal as possible, only the slight tremor of his hands when he reached for his wine told Jim that Spock was fighting to keep control. 

Suddenly Spock gasped and Jim felt something wet at his foot. “Sorry, Mr. Spock, I did not mean to kick you, I just had a cramp in my leg and wanted to stretch it out”, he said aloud, so that no one would wonder why the stoic vulcan reacted so strongly and what might be the cause. 

“No harm done”, Spock replied, his voice a bit darker than usual. But Jim could see the gratitude in the dark eyes. It felt surreal. He wanted to make out with a beautiful woman and gave his first officer a rather unintentional foot job. 

~~~~~

Obviously it was time to dance again and the beautiful woman asked Jim if he wanted to accompany her again, but once again Spock looked pleading. “I’m sorry, dear, but my feet hurt a little and I think I might have eaten too much. If that’s okay, I would like to miss one turn”, he replied to her and she nodded, going with Bones, so that Spock and Jim were alone. 

“Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, … “ Jim started. Sure, Spock had enjoyed it, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to do it again, right? 

“I do realize that your intention was to court the young lady. That you merely … initiated … intercourse by mistake. But still you continued.” 

“Yeah, you asked me for it and … “

“But you would not have done it if you were disgusted by the action”, Spock stated calmly, sipping his wine, while watching Jim’s every move. 

“Why should I? Hell, Spock, I’m surprised that you would … You … I mean, I was surprised to even find myself in the situation to have the opportunity to … “ He babbled. He was nervous. Jim could even feel tiny drops of sweat on his forehead. “What do you say? We smuggle you out of here before your ….trousers dry … well … My room for the night has a nice bed… “ 

Spock raised a brow. “I was under the impression that you wanted to share said bed with the lady that is now dancing with the doctor.” 

Jim growled. Sometimes he wanted to pull this damn stick out of the vulcan’s ass. It was just not easy to talk if one was looked at with that calm eyes, this emotionless face that did not give away any clue on what the man behind it was thinking. “Spock, do I really have to say it out loud that I want you in my bed? That I … God, Spock, I love you. I’m not interested in fooling around with her or anyone else. I only … sometimes a man has to … it’s hard to be alone. Sometimes I need a little warmth, and … Can you just stop torturing me and tell me if you’d like to join me or if I made a fool of myself and should never talk to you about any of this ever again?” 

Now Jim could have sworn that Spock smirked, even though his face looked the same as ever. That bloody, clever vulcan. “To join you would be acceptable. But as the lady might be willing to search for you later, I would like to suggest my room.” Spock stood up and stretched his index and middle finger out to Jim who gladly reciprocated the gesture. 

“I do believe that I owe you an ejaculation”, Spock added and Jim froze. 

“I love it when you talk scientifically, but could you just … it’s not exactly turning on if you talk about it that way, you know?” The captain smiled, hoping that his criticism did not ruin the moment. 

“I understand. In that case I owe you a treatment of … “ Spock thought for a moment. His foot would be capable of mimicking Jim’s movements, but that was not what he wanted. “I owe you a night of pleasures. To stimulate you until you beg to for release.” 

Jim swallowed and looked down at his trousers. “Okay, let’s get out of here, before people notice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not so happy with how it worked out, but characters seem to have a mind of their own.
> 
> Gifted to plaidshirtjimkirk because her prompt list inspired me.


End file.
